weegeepediafandomcom-20200216-history
Centinid Charles
When a nation starts caring more about the well-being of other powers rather than its own, you know its in decay. Centinid Charles was one of the top ranking Centinids in the army and, after Crafteegee's death, became the ruler of the Centinid Republic. He has been involved in most wars fought by his nation and, after Centinid Jack's death, became the most well-known soldier. He declared war against the Cytrons and reinforced the miIitary. Story Centinid Charles was one of the many soldiers created in the military factory. He grew through the military ranks after fighting multiple wars, since the War of the Hydregs until the War of the Creepy Crawlies. He became the military commander and replaced Centinid Jack. He served Crafteegee for a long time until his dead. He then took over the government and decided it was about time to fix its problems, starting with the Cytron question. This nation has been plagued for a long time with our own neighbors. And while we have been blessed to have the Hydregs and the Mi-Go by our sides, we still have terrorists, robot supremacists and literally demons running wild in this nation. Its about time we gather our arms and show the whole Trolliverse that we are not simply trash cans with manners; or that we are but factory workers and videogame creators...we are a nation to be feared and respected. For we will defend our motherland until our last sparks of energy are used and our last energy barriers are pierced by the enemy. Because if we are going down...we will go down shooting. May our republic be the brightest star in the sky of the great nations. Political Position Centinid Charles is an ardent nationalist and believes its about time the Centinid Republic does something about its ongoing wars. He believes firmly that his nation has lost some of its credit in the last years because of its apparent lack of reaction to attacks against it and its sometimes neutral policy. He believes a the nation needs a strong leader and that Crafteegee was way too forgiving in relation to attacks. He also believes that a powerful nation is built through war. Powers Active Skills * '''Chaingun: '''He has a chaingun attached to his arm that shoots blaster bolts. * '''Tank Buster: '''A blaster hidden inside his chest. Its so powerful it can pierce through a tank's armor. Consumes a high amount of energy. * '''Energy Blade: '''He can materialize a blade of plasma on his hand. * '''EP Hand: '''His hand can generate electric pulses, which can be discharged against his enemies. It can also be used as a magnet to pull metallic objects. * '''Blaster Grenade: '''A grenade that functions in a similar manner as blaster bolts, discharging plasma in a wide radius. * '''Military Support: '''He can communicate with the army and request reinforcements or air strikes. Passive Skills * '''G.Armor: '''No one knows what exactly the "G" stands for. His armor appears to be abnormally resistant and has been known to withstand barrages of bullets and, sometimes, explosions. Some say its made out of a new material the military has not disclosed yet. * '''G.Resistor Flow Converter: '''High flows of electricity, such as EMPs, can have its damaged reduced and even converted to energy. Still, no one knows what the "G" stands for. * '''Gliding: '''He can use his cape for gliding short distances. * '''Rocket Boots: '''Boots with electrically powered propulsion that can make him "fly" long distances. Category:Centipede Robot Category:Semi-Recolors Category:Rulers